harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sheila has a heart attack!
On the heels of Susie's heart issues, Sheila Harper Watkins has an argument with Molly Wainwright which causes her to have a heart attack on this episode. Anyssa was on her way to Logan Airport in Boston, with Ryan and Margaret in tow. They amended their pitch to Michelle Harper. They decided to eschew the mine, and work on refurbishing an old grist mill located in Old Mill Park, which was one of the most historical mills in New England. It would be refurbished and maintained as a museum. Velda threw her support behind that, and everyone agreed. During the spring, some workers would refurbish the old mill and make it sparkle once again. Anyssa hugged her former boyfriend and his wife, her old friend, and wished them well. "call me when you get back to St. Louis," she said. "We will, Nyssa," Ryan said, "I'll be sure to call Susie too." "Take care, Nyssa," Margaret said, "I'll never forget this place." "I will, you two," she said, "be happy." As the plane flew off to St. Louis, Anyssa's phone rang. "This is Anyssa Harper," she said. "This is Anne Hamilton," Anne said, "I may need your help." "What's wrong?" she asked. "Molly is trying to lead the prisoners in revolt!" she said, "Vicki Brandington is being held hostage." "Oh my goodness," Anyssa said, "I will get there as soon as I can, but I am at the airport right now, and it may take a while, depending on traffic." "I've called Sheila and her friends, I think they can help too," Anne said, "you be careful, Anyssa, ok?" "Right, Anne," Anyssa said, "I'm on my way now." Anyssa drove down I-95 to get back to Harpers Falls, and got there in time. She saw Sheila, Ashlea, Marcia and Marilyn. They all ran up to Anyssa. "It's bad, I tell you," Marcia said, "Molly is rallying everyone to her side." "The minor security ones are not too easily swayed by her," Ashlea said, correcting Marcia, "but more of the hard-core long-serving prisoners are either following her lead or are just ignoring it." "Well, that is good," Anyssa said, "some of those prisoners won't fall for Molly's tissues of lies." "Well, let's keep things that way," Anne said, "Molly has Vicki held hostage." "I'm sure as shooting am holding that damned twit hostage," Molly crowed, "and if you don't want her murdered in cold blood, you will release me without delay!" Molly glared at the assembled group, glaring at them. "Well," Molly crowed, "am I to be released or will Vicki Brandington be another casualty of my murdering ways?!" Anne looked at Sheila, Ashlea, Marilyn and Marcia. Anyssa had slipped up behind her, and grabbed Molly hard. She screamed, and allowed Vicki to get out of her bonds. Molly may have been deluded, but she was still somewhat dizzy enough to not know what has happened. Vicki helped get the hard-core long-term prisoners who supported Molly back into their cells. They would be brought up on charges of rioting. The minor security prisoners, who had not supported Molly, and had remained in their cells without incident were rewarded. Molly, the ringleader, was brought on a charge of rioting. She would remain in Supermax for the rest of her life. She raged and screamed as she was thrown back into the cell. "You can't win!" she screamed, "I will win! I am the greatest woman in the world! I am MOLLY WAINWRIGHT!" "You're disgusting!" Ashlea Frazier said in a cold hearted voice, "how can you be so happy with what you did!" "I am a wonderful and caring woman!" Molly screamed, "I am the best and brightest!" "You are NOTHING!" Sheila screamed at her arch-enemy, You are...." then she grasped her chest and then collapsed. "Sheila," Marilyn screamed as she saw her friend collapse, "it's me, Marilyn!" "Sheila, get up," Ashlea said. "What is going on," Anne asked, worried. "It's Sheila," Ashlea wailed, "she collapsed and we don't know what happened." Anne reached down and felt Sheila for a pulse, "I'm calling the ambulance!" she said, "This doesn't look good. I fear she may have had a heart attack!" This sent Molly into absolute uproarious laughter. One of the nearby prisoners looked at Molly in the utmost hatred! "I sent Sheila Watkins to the hospital with a HEART ATTACK!" Molly howled, laughing with utter glee, "I hope she dies!" Ashlea glared at Molly, "Oh, for once in your miserable and stupid little life, why don't you just shut up?!" she snapped at her laughing enemy coldly, "One of my best friends is in the hospital thanks to you, and all you can do is laugh?! I am going to the hospital with Marilyn and the others. Let's get out of here." Marcia glared at the still laughing Molly, "You'd better hope she doesn't die," she said acidly, "or they will add MURDER to your laundry list of charges!" Molly laughed insanely, "WHO CARES?!" she gloated, "Sheila Watkins is down because of a heart attack! I LOVE BEING EVIL!" The ambulance came and took her to the hospital. Every Harper and Watkins was called to the Hospital. Sheila was wheeled into the operating room. It turned out that SHE had had a mild heart attack. Fortunately it was caught in time, and no real damage was done to her heart. They carted Sheila into an operating room almost immediately. And got her under the knife. Hours later, Sheila was relaxing from her attack in her room. She was asleep as things had been harrowing for her. Allen sat with her. "I am so sorry, darling," he said, tears falling from his eyes, "I should have seen what she was doing to you. That damned Molly! She nearly killed you." Ashlea, Marilyn and Marcia were sitting in the waiting room with Anyssa, they were quiet. "Allen is with her now," Ashlea said, "I am sure she will be glad to see him." "She will," Marilyn said. Anyssa's eyes were filled with tears. She couldn't stand it. First it was Susie having a heart attack; and now Sheila had one! Much of it had to deal with Molly! DAMN YOU, MOLLY WAINWRIGHT! Anyssa thought darkly, You've gone too far this time! First tormenting Susie, and now my sister! When I am through with you, Wainwright, I will make sure you will NEVER harm anyone in my family ever again! What will happen next? *''With Sheila having had a heart attack, how will that embolden Molly to drive her crazy?'' Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes